She
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Saku/Sasu. Fim de Missão, uma noite de inverno e uma inocente brincadeira junto a ela. Ele nunca estará sozinho... Afinal ela está ao seu lado. Presente de aniversário para: Ale Cale Malfoy.


**She**

Era uma simples tarde de Inverno. O time 7 de Gennins executava uma Missão na vila da Névoa, novamente. Já era um pouco tarde da noite, os flocos de neve caíam do céu e os quatro Ninjas ali presentes encontravam-se sentados em almofadas, no meio da sala do aposento que havia sido reservado para eles em uma pensão da vila, enquanto jantavam. A Missão constituía-se em derrotar alguns Shinobis que estavam simplesmente assaltando os pobres moradores da Vila, e depois de três dias de investigações o time Ninja havia completado a Missão, logo no dia seguinte voltariam para Konoha.

Comiam calmamente, sem se preocupar. Naruto falava animadamente de sua vontade de voltar para casa, ainda mais para os braços de sua mais nova namorada, Hinata. Kakashi estava num canto, lendo seu precioso Icha Icha Paradise, escutando o papo furado do Uzumaki e pensando, possivelmente, numa boa desculpa esfarrapada caso se atrasasse em seu encontro com Kurenai. Sasuke observava tudo com pouco interesse, enquanto comia quieto. E Sakura já havia terminado sua refeição, e encontrava-se debruçada no parapeito da janela, observando a queda dos brancos flocos de neve daquela noite.

O grande relógio pendurado na parede do aposento soou, marcando então as dez horas da noite. As quatro pessoas do aposento olharam para o aparelho, Naruto terminava de comer assim como Sasuke, Kakashi havia fechado seu livro erótico e dado um suspiro de cansaço, e Sakura apenas se levantou fechando a janela e se espreguiçou. Na porta de entrada daquele aposento, apareceram duas jovens de cabelos negros e olhos claros, irmãs Gêmeas, vestidas com tradicionais Kimonos...Adentraram na sala, retiraram a mesa do jantar, desejaram uma boa noite e se retiraram rapidamente.

Kakashi deu mais um suspiro enquanto trancava a porta da sala. Virou-se e encarou seus três alunos, os quais o observavam.

**Kakashi**: Então vamos dormir, amanhã voltaremos para Konoha. –dizia por baixo da máscara. –Agora, cada um para seu quarto! –ordenou em tom brincalhão, como se agisse como um pai para os três.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do Uchiha, a Haruno apenas deu uma leve risada e Naruto a imitou, achando graça da daquele tipo de atitude por parte de seu Sensei.

**Naruto**: Bom, boa noite Sakura-chan! –disse alegremente, fitando-a com um enorme sorriso. –E boa noite, Sasuke-baka! –disse, mostrando a língua para o rival em combate e num tom brincalhão.

E mais uma gota surgiu na cabeça do Uchiha, que teve seus pensamentos desviados para a alegre risada da garota que se encontrava ao seu lado.

**Sakura**: Boa noite, Naruto, e tenha bons sonhos com a sua Hinata-chan! –disse, deu as costas e se dirigiu até a porta de seu quarto, virando-se novamente para eles. –Boa noite Sensei e Sasuke-kun! –abriu a porta e adentrou, fechando-a novamente.

O loiro soltou uma exclamação de sono e dirigiu-se para seu quarto, o qual ficava ao lado do de Kakashi. Enquanto Sasuke continuava observando a janela, vendo os flocos de neve caírem. Olhou para as paredes daquela sala, estava sozinho naquele momento...Em cada uma das duas paredes 'laterais' do aposento, havia duas portas e cada uma dava para uma suíte, sendo assim cada um tinha seu próprio quarto, claro.

Soltou um suspiro cansado e dirigiu-se para seu quarto. Tentaria dormir, pelo menos...

**oOo **

Virara de um lado para o outro, tentando pregar os olhos, mas estava começando a achar que isso era uma missão impossível. Sentou-se no futon em que estava, passando a mão por seus negros cabelos, arrepiando um pouco sua franja. Estava tentando dormir fazia umas duas horas e, realmente, não teve nenhum mínimo sucesso. Levantou-se, decidindo dar uma volta ou coisa parecida, para ver se o sono vinha.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto e a fechou atrás de si, logo em seguida. Olhou para a janela e arregalou seus olhos no mesmo instante. De frente para a janela estava Sakura sentada, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça na palma de suas mãos, enquanto observava o céu através do fino vidro e sorria. Em passos lentos e silenciosos, o Uchiha aproximou-se da jovem de cabelos rosados e colocou a mão em seu ombro, chamando sua atenção.

**Sasuke**: O que está fazendo? –perguntou baixo, ainda com a mão no ombro da jovem.

Com o repentino toque e aquela fria voz, a garota se exaltou e arregalou um pouco seus olhos verdes, virando o rosto e encarando aquela silhueta masculina. Deu um sorriso sem jeito, com o rosto um pouco corado.

**Sakura**: Eu estava sem sono e... –começou ela, mas foi interrompida pelo rapaz que acabara de sentar ao seu lado.

**Sasuke**: Entendo, também estou sem sono. –passou a fitar o céu através do vidro, sem fitar a Haruno.

A jovem deu outro sorriso sem jeito, voltando a sua posição anterior e a fitar a neve que caía do lado de fora.

O silêncio simplesmente predominou entre ambos. Muitas vezes Sakura olhava de esgoela para o garoto ao seu lado, mas aparentemente o mesmo nem ao menos percebia. Soltou um suspiro desanimado e se levantou, ficando de pé diante da janela. Por causa do ato 'repentino' da jovem Haruno, Sasuke a olha um tanto confuso e recebe apenas um sorriso como resposta. Continua observando-a, ficando ainda mais confuso quando a garota abriu a janela, deixando o frio vento de Inverno invadir a sala.

Ela o fitou e sorriu, divertida, e logo pulou da janela para fora. Ele apenas a acompanhou com o olhar, cada vez mais confuso, e decidiu segui-la, pulando também. Como estavam apenas no segundo andar daquela pensão, não havia problemas pular da janela, sem contar que tinham suas habilidades de Ninja, então nem iriam se arranhar...

Sentiu calafrios percorrerem seu corpo ao tocar a neve com seus pés descalços. Procurou com seus olhos cor de ônix a figura de olhos verdes, encontrando-a logo em seguida. Caminhou até ela, a qual estava parada e sorrindo enquanto olhava para o céu, e parou ao seu lado, fitando-a.

**Sasuke**: Porque veio para fora? –perguntou confuso.

Ela o fitou, voltando a sorrir e apontou para o céu, voltando a fitar o mesmo.

**Sakura**: Olha... –disse e ele olhou para o ponto no qual ela apontava, encontrando-se com a única estrela que se encontrava no céu naquele momento, e que brilhava.

Ficou fitando aquela estrela, meio deslumbrado pelo brilho que a mesma emitia.

**Sakura**: Bonita, né? Mas fico pensando...será que ela não se sente meio...solitária sozinha?.! –disse, parando de apontar e desfazendo um pouco seu sorriso.

Sasuke a fitou, parecendo entender suas palavras.

**Sasuke**: Sakura...você se sente sozinha? –naquele momento a jovem imaginou que estava simplesmente sonhando devido ao tom de voz doce e com aparente preocupação que ele usara.

Ela o mirou com aqueles olhos esmeralda e esbouçou um sorriso.

**Sakura**: Não...Afinal tenho o Naruto, Kakashi-sensei...e tenho você, Sasuke-kun! –corou um pouco, ainda sorrindo para ele e de olhos fechados.

O rapaz sentiu seu rosto ferver, tendo certeza que estava corando aos poucos. Desviou o olhar, passando a mirar o lado oposto do qual ela estava, sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida. Deu um suspiro, já mudando de assunto.

**Sasuke**: Bem...e o que vamos fazer agora? –ainda não a fitava, com o rosto meio corado. –Está frio, não acha?.!

**Sakura**: Nha. –sorriu, abriu os braços e fitou o céu. –Eu gosto do frio!

**Sasuke**: "É por isso que gosta de mim?" –balançou a cabeça para espantar tal pensamento que o fez corar mais um pouco, e voltou a fita-la. –Gosta?

**Sakura**: Sim, é aconchegante! Se eu pudesse escolher entre calor e frio, eu escolheria o Frio. Afinal, dá para nos protegermos do frio, mas não do calor! –o fitou sorrindo docemente.

Ele não disse nada e ficou fitando-a por alguns segundos, até desviar sua atenção novamente para o céu. Um calafrio enorme percorreu sua espinha ao sentir ao realmente gelado atingir suas costas. Virou-se para ver o que havia lhe atingido e acabou sendo 'atacado' novamente, recebendo uma bola de neve extremamente gelada em seu rosto. Limpou o rosto com uma das mãos, sentindo uma gota nascer em sua cabeça, enquanto fitava a pessoa que havia atacado as tais bolas de neve.

**Sasuke**: O que pensa que está fazendo, Sakura? –pergunta com uma sobrancelha arqueada, fitando-a enquanto a mesma apenas ria da situação.

**Sakura**: Ai, desculpa Sasuke-kun... –risos. –É que eu não consegui resistir! –tentava conter a risada, mas quando foi fita-lo recebeu uma bola de neve em seu rosto, e uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça.

Limpou o rosto e fitou o Uchiha, o qual a mirava com um sorriso desafiante e estava de braços cruzados. Esbouçou um pequeno sorriso, abaixou-se e começou a formar uma nova bola de neve com as mãos. O garoto ficou fitando-a, e quando a bola de neve estava vindo em sua direção, apenas se esquivou e começou a formar seu 'armamento'.

E ali ficaram ambos, jogando bolas de neve um no outro, como se fosse uma pequena guerra amistosa. E Sakura podia notar que, para sua surpresa, Sasuke parecia realmente alegre e até sorria durante a inocente brincadeira, dando às vezes pequenos risos.

**oOo **

Estavam deitados na neve lado a lado, ambos sujos da mesma por causa da guerra que havia acontecido a poucos minutos, e fitavam o céu enquanto o silêncio era mantido entre eles. Um bocejo tímido foi o som que interrompeu aquele silêncio, fazendo o rapaz fitar a garota deitada ao seu lado.

**Sasuke**: Está com sono? –perguntou quase num sussurro, ela o fitou com um sorriso.

**Sakura**: É, um pouco, Sasuke-kun! –voltou a fitar o céu, com os olhos entre abertos.

Sasuke se sentou, fitando a Kunoichi que parecia estar a ponto de dormir. Deu um suspiro e logo depois esbouçou um meio sorriso, ainda fitando-a. Levantou-se, ficando de pé ao lado dela, se abaixou um pouco e a pegou no colo, surpreendendo-a e fazendo-a corar até não poder mais, começando a caminhar de volta para a pensão.

**Sakura**: O...O que está fazendo, Sasuke-kun? –disse num sussurro, violentamente corada.

Ele não disse nada, e em apenas um pulo já se encontravam novamente do lado de dentro da sala. Com uma das mãos o garoto fechou a janela e dirigiu-se para o quarto da Haruno, fechando a porta atrás de si e deitando-a no futon. Ficou em pé ao lado dela, enquanto a mesma, deitada no futon, o fitava confusa e ainda corada.

**Sakura**: Errr...

**Sasuke**: Durma, você está com sono, deve estar cansada por causa da 'guerra'. –disse, interrompendo-a.

Ela apenas esbouçou um pequeno sorriso sem graça, acomodando-se debaixo das cobertas. Deu um suspiro, e voltou a fitar o rapaz que ainda estava de pé, olhando-a como se esperasse que ela dormisse. Seu rosto tomou uma expressão confusa.

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kun?

Ele balançou a cabeça, saindo de seus devaneios. Pensava no quanto havia sido divertido aqueles poucos momentos em que ficaram jogando na neve. Agachou perante ela, a qual se sentou no futon, e a abraçou, para surpresa da jovem. Ela apenas correspondeu ao abraço, o qual foi se tornando cada vez mais apertado por parte dele.

**Sasuke**: Obrigado...por gostar de mim...Sakura! –sussurrou para ela, a qual apenas sorriu.

**Sakura**: Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun. –sorriu, e sem que soubesse, o rapaz também havia esbouçado um pequeno sorriso.

Logo foram desfazendo o abraço, ambos extremamente corados e desviando o olhar para um ponto mais interessante no chão. Alguns segundos de silêncio, até o Uchiha decidir se levantar, encarando-a de pé a sua frente.

**Sasuke**: Bom...boa noite, Sakura! Descanse. –dirigiu-se para a saída do quarto, parando na porta e virando-se para fita-la mais uma vez, a qual sorria para ele e corada.

**Sakura**: Arigatou, Sasuke-kun! –disse baixo, mas num tom audível para o rapaz, o qual apenas sorriu como resposta e saiu do aposento, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Caminhou devagar pela sala, indo até a janela, fitando a neve, através do vidro, que cessava lentamente. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, enquanto levantava seu olhar para aquela estrela que ainda brilhava no céu. Seu sorriso se alargou, enqaunto um pensamento ainda corria por sua mente.

Talvez, como a garota mesmo havia comentado, aquela estrela poderia até se sentir sozinha...

Mas ele não! Afinal, ele tem os seus amigos, mesmo não admitindo isso...

E principalmente porque ele tem uma certa Haruno Sakura ao seu lado...Porque ele tem _ela_!

**Fim!**

* * *

_**Feliz Aniversário, Ale Cale Malfoy!  
**__**  
**Aqui está seu presente e espero que tenha gostado. Bem Fluffy mesmo, com um pouquinho de romance, claro, e também meio curto. Bom, quero te desejar muitas felicidades, saúde, paz, amor na sua vida e que seus sonhos se realizem. Você é uma garota muito gentil e muito simpática, viu?.! Gosto muito de você, e agradeço eternamente por curtir minhas Fics e sempre deixar sua sincera opinião! Obrigada e, mais uma vez, muitas felicidades e muito bolo de chocolate! XD_

**_Votos de Mikaely, Yami No Goddess._**

* * *

**Aqui está...espero que os demais leitores curtam e deixam reviews hein! n.n**

**Beijos...Yami! o/**


End file.
